Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun
by Summer45
Summary: The back stories and explanations of objects and things/characters in the movie that the creators didn't add in.


**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so I'll see how this goes! Let me know what you think and/or what I can do better. I'm absolutely obsessed with Jack Frost so I'm going to mostly write about him. Future stories will probably jump from past to present a lot. Also any suggestions for future chapters are welcome also! **

Chapter 1 Skating Lesson

"Jack!...Jack wake up!"  
Jack groaned inwardly and let out a sigh. He knew who was calling his name and if he didn't get up soon the owner of the voice would jump on his bed. He rolled over in his bed making sure to tuck the cover under his chin to keep out the winter chill that crept into the house overnight.

"I'm up, I'm up! Hold your horses Anne!" He closed his eyes and let out a sigh preparing himself for the cold floor he was about to face. He puts his toes gingerly onto the wood of his bedroom floor, testing the degree of coldness.

"Gah! It's freezing!"

He hurriedly pulls his feet back up under his warm wool blanket. His sister, Anne, sprints into the room carrying her skates in one hand and a piece of buttered bread in the other. She plops down on his bed beside and him and gives him an angry glare complete with bread crumbs around her mouth.

"Come on Jack! My feet will grow out of my skates by the time you're ready!"

"Sigh. Alright. Let me get dressed and we can head out to the lake."

"Yay!" His sister yells and hops down from his bed and thrusts her arms in the air screaming with excitement.

"What a goof." He said to himself brushing his brown hair out of his eyes, "I guess I should get dressed before I get yelled at by the drill sargent again."

He grabbed his Brown leather pants from their hanging place at the end of his bed and starts to put them on, shivering from the cold leather.

Ten minutes later…

"Be careful!" his mom says to them.

Jack just laughs as he pulls on his brown cloak. It's not like he would try to not be careful.

"We will!" He calls, looking back at her, Anne drags him away impationaly.

They start walking down the path that leads to the tiny lake near their little wooden house in Burgess. Jack throws their skates over his shoulder so they don't have to carry them in their hands. Anne reaches out to hold Jacks hand so she could hop from one rock to the next along the trail. She expertly executed four jumps but when she got to her fifth hop she landed on one with a lot of ice covering the top. She would have fallen on her but if not for Jack holding on to her.

"Woah there! Wouldn't want to break something before you even learned how to ice skate do you?" He raised his eyebrows at her and laughed as she sticked her tongue out at him. But then she got serious.

"But Jack what if I can't do it? What if I fall down and break the ice?"

He looks around the forest as if searching for an answer. Then he spots an oddly shaped branch protruding out of a bent over tree. _That's it! That's my solution! _He thought to himself. He drops Anne's hand and briskly walks over to the tree and breaks it off. He pulls off smaller branches and is left with a staff that reaches his chin of his 5 foot 8 frame with a curved C at the top of it.

"If you start to fall I'll catch you with this."

He holds up the staff and a smile starts to creep into her face.

"Don't be afraid to fall, I'll be there to keep you safe." Jack holds out his hand to her and throws the staff over his shoulder with his left hand.

At the lake Jack helps Anne put her skates on and then quickly puts his on so he can begin teaching. Carefully he gets onto the ice to see which spot is the most supportive. He skates back to her on one leg, showing off.

"Alright, the trick here is to keep on your feet at all times."

Then right at that moment his skate hits a bump in the ice and he sprawls forward onto his stomach. Anne bends over in laughter, clutching her stomach.

"So don't do what you just did?" She says with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. Let me see you try."

And so begins Anne's first skating lesson. Jack keeps a close eye on her and has his newfound staff ready to catch her if she falls. That's when he hears it: a cracking sound. _Oh no. No!_ He drops his staff in terror and it skitters away on the ice. His heart starts to beat like a hummingbird's and it feels like it's about to burst forth from his chest. He was so sure that he checked that part of the ice!

"Jack!" He looks over at Anne and sees the fear in her eyes.

Jack's mind whirs and he immediately takes action. Stooping down to untie his skates his mind is set on one thing only: to get his sister to safety.

"It's okay. It's okay don't look down. Just…look at me." He gestures to himself to attract her eye contact.

"Jack I'm scared." He could hear the terror in her voice as the cracks underneath her kept growing like a spider web. He never noticed how small she was until then, so young.

"I-I know but you're going to be alright." He gets up to walk towards her but the ice makes a groaning sound and starts to crack more.

"You're not going to fall in…uhh we're going to have a little fun instead!" His face lights up with an idea: maybe if he gets her mind off of the ice he would be able to save her. He just had to keep her safe.

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you" He says trying to keep the lightness in his voice.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Now the terror in her voice was more noticeable.

"Not this time I promise." Jack gestures with his hand to make him seem more believable. He had to think of something fast to get her to safety. Then the perfect idea forms in his head.

"You want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch, like we play every day! It's as easy as one…" He glances down to see where he dropped his staff as he takes a step and jerks his head up quickly to keep Anne from noticing the growing cracks under his feet.

"Two….Woahhhh!" He exaggerates his movements to make Anne laugh and forget the dire situation at hand.

"Three!" He takes the last step in a bound to land beside his staff. He keeps eye contact with her to make sure she doesn't move until he is ready and picks up the staff.

"Alright it's your turn. One…" She takes a meager step, scared at the growing cracks underneath her.

"Two…Three!" He leaps forward and hooks her with the C curve of his staff and flings her onto solid ice which sends her sprawling. They look at each other with relief, panting from what fear they just experienced.

But their celebration is short lived. The ice that Jack stands on is the same ice that Anne was just on which he didn't realize with the joy of saving his sister. It starts to crack and before he can do anything about it, he takes Anne's place in an icy grave. He slips under the surface unable to swim in the bitter water, his limbs becoming sluggish in his struggle to swim to the surface. The last thing he hears before everything goes pitch black is the resonating sound of his sister calling his name.


End file.
